


Отпущение

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Light Femdom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Столетиями неся крест ответственности за целый народ, Якову иногда необходимо отпускать себя. А чужаку, как известно, парадоксальным образом довериться намного легче





	Отпущение

Лара кладет ладонь на горячий лоб Якова, убирая назад мягкие волосы. Они щекочут пальцы, и от нежного прикосновения он вздыхает и, прикрыв глаза, расслабленно жмурится. Лара сидит на кровати, а голова Якова покоится у нее на бедрах, затылком в ямке между ног, и Лара знает, что это для него лучше всякой подушки. Да и не то чтобы в деревне Потомков имелись пуховые перины; из куриных перьев многого не вытянешь. 

Потомки живут бедно и никаких секретов друг от друга не водят — первое время Лару смущало, что в хижинах деревни даже двери не всегда есть. Но это и понятно: красть нечего, так как все имущество общинное, и, даже когда за пределами долины бушует суровая сибирская зима, здесь, вблизи термальных источников, всегда держится комфортная температура, так что двери часто просто открыты настежь. 

Когда Лара только попала в Долину и ей выделили один из домиков, ей все казалось, что по ночам в любой момент может кто-нибудь войти. Отголосок привычки всегда быть настороже и спать с одним открытым глазом. Теперь же, когда они с Яковом сблизились, она даже иногда представляет, что кто-то может их услышать. Не то чтобы это не заводило ее; риск быть пойманной всегда вызывал волны адреналина и обострял чувства, так, что даже цвета вокруг становились ярче, но это — другое. Где-то именно в этой точке, там, где она должна защитить не только себя, но и Якова, чувство опасности переходит в теплое возбуждение и, соединяясь с осознанием, насколько слаб и беспомощен Яков сейчас, словно плюшевая игрушка в ее руках, заставляет млеть от странного удовольствия. 

Лара до сих пор не понимает, как так вышло. Наверное, Якову всегда нравились сильные женщины, и именно поэтому он воспитал дочь соответственно своим представлениям — хотя Софья ни в коем случае не выглядит воином поневоле. Возможно, Яков устал за сотни лет и уже не очень рад вечной жизни, а, может, никогда сильным и не был — он всего лишь проповедовал учение, отчасти желая сеять свет и добро, отчасти теша самолюбие, а когда люди пошли за ним, а потом и вовсе были изгнаны из Византии, это вдруг оказалось слишком тяжелой ношей для его плеч. 

Так или иначе, Лара почти физически помнит то странное и приятное чувство, когда однажды вечером перед сражением она вошла к нему в хижину, чтобы передать какую-то важную информацию. На ней были доспехи Бессмертных, на Якове — только стеганые штаны, потому что он готовился отойти ко сну, и когда он увидел ее, в его глазах отразилась какая-то неуловимая боль, восторг и смирение. Может быть, он увидел в ней тогда свое столь желанное, но столь пугавшее избавление, или она напомнила ему кого-то, кого он не видел много лет, кого-то из позапрошлой более счастливой жизни, или просто-напросто оружие Бессмертных в руках красивой воинственной женщины заставило трепетать что-то внутри него — Лара не знает. Она полагала, что перед битвой он, возможно, захочет благословить ее, — хотя в его благословении она точно не нуждалась — но вместо этого Яков подошел ближе — и опустился перед ней на колени. Со странным выражением он посмотрел на нее снизу вверх, а потом обнял за ноги и уткнулся в них лбом. Лара сделала глубокий вдох, подавив желание оттолкнуть этот странный порыв, и слегка нагнулась, чтобы коснуться его головы. В тот момент она могла бы сделать с ним что угодно: ударить ногой, или, схватив за темные волосы, оттянуть голову назад, почувствовав всю свою власть, — и он бы, наверное, даже поблагодарил. Но эта власть не была ею заслужена: Лара получила ее задаром, по снисхождению каких-то хитрых сплетений человеческих чувств. Ларе не хотелось делать ему больно.

Скорее, наоборот. 

Ей иррационально хотелось облегчить его долю, что бы это ни значило, — хоть немного и ненадолго. В конце концов, пока она здесь, она может дать ему это.

Но тогда она просто легонько провела кончиками пальцев по его щеке, и когда отвела руку, Яков подался вслед за ней, как изголодавшийся за краюшкой черствого хлеба. По нему было видно, что ему и стыдно, и больно — так что Лара не стала мучить его, лишь кивнула, молча прощаясь, и ушла, пока он так и стоял на коленях, глядя ей вслед.

Это стало каким-то молчаливым соглашением. 

Они никогда не обсуждали, что произошло той ночью. 

И не обсуждают сейчас. 

Просто поздним вечером Лара снова пришла к нему. 

И теперь ласково гладит Якова по голове — сначала по волосам, словно дарует похвалу, и сразу замечает, как расправляется морщинка между его бровей. Потом запускает пальцы в темные густые пряди, играя с ними, и легонько массирует.   
Другой рукой она гладит его по щекам, и отросшая щетина колет ладони и кончики пальцев, и это странное и приятное ощущение — не только физически, но и даже на слух. Он чуть поворачивает голову в ее сторону, и она почесывает его под подбородком, словно котенка, и если бы он мог, то, наверное, заурчал бы. В конце концов, сколько бы сотен лет он ни прожил, он все равно остается человеком. Мужчиной, жаждущим ласки, как сильно бы ни пытался от этого отвертеться. И все прожитое время, не дав ничего взамен, истощило его силы — и власть тяготит неподъемной ношей. 

Он говорил, что иногда совсем не может спать — так и лежит, уставившись в потолок, пока, сделав полный круг, на смену месяцу под задорные вопли петуха на небо не выходит солнце. Неужели он верит, что Лара сможет снять с него это наваждение? Учение Пророка не должно допускать суеверий про проклятья и прочую бесовщину — однако же как иначе можно объяснить ту серую зону, к которой он всегда относил Источник и то, что тот дарует?

Серую зону, полную страшных сказок о диких волках, кусающих за бочок, о Бабе Яге, что наводит морок на все окрестные деревни, о Кощее Бессмертном, на которого, должно быть, скоро станет похож сам Яков. И о страстях христовых, которым не следует предаваться, но иногда так сильно хочется.

Лара ласково ведет вдоль двух дуг — большой палец скользит по бровям, то ероша их, то разглаживая, потом соскальзывает на ровную спинку носа. Невесомым движением от переносицы к кончику, едва касаясь — и Яков вздрагивает, ему, наверное, немного щекотно. Лара улыбается и продолжает водить пальцем по носу, пока Яков не издает едва слышный то ли стон, то ли вздох.

И тогда она опускается пальцем чуть ниже и касается его рта — проводит вдоль красивой мягкой нижней губы, едва задевая границу влажного, — и Яков открывает светлые глаза пугающей яркости синевы и вопросительно-умоляюще смотрит на нее снизу вверх, шепча:

— Поцелуй меня. 

Его приоткрытые губы молят о ласке; он невольно облизывает их, коснувшись языком ее пальца. 

— Нет, — тоже шепотом отвечает Лара, легонько и иронично улыбнувшись. Вместо этого она проскальзывает указательным пальцем ему в рот и слегка надавливает на нежный язык. Внутри горячо и немного шершаво, и это удивительное интимное ощущение. Яков голодно обхватывает ее губами, и между его бровей снова залегает морщина — на этот раз придавая лицу какое-то особое волнительное выражение. Он сосет ее палец, словно щенок, дорвавшийся до молока — с упоением ласкает и трется о него языком, а потом приоткрывает рот, высунув язык. Просит еще. 

Что ж, он заслужил эту ласку.

Лара позволяет ему взять в рот два пальца, а потом, когда ей начинает казаться, что она медленно трахает его, вводя и вытаскивая их, — добавляет еще два. Неторопливо, до упора. Он забирает глубоко, до самых костяшек, но совсем не давится — наоборот, старается взять и дальше. Рука Лары сразу становится мокрой, и слюна блестит на коже. Лара наслаждается этим ощущением — она внутри Якова, в его нежной плоти, на его языке. Сейчас его мысли, должно быть, не заняты ничем, кроме как поглощающим желанием принять ее. Он принимает ее, и готов принять всем собой, если понадобится. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой — и все же это реально, — и от этого чувства внизу живота теплом растекается возбуждение. 

Когда она вытаскивает пальцы из его рта, Яков издает чуть ли не разочарованный стон. Она стирает излишки слюны о его бороду, а потом захватывает язык двумя пальцами и немного потирает кончик. Краем глаза она замечает, что у него уже почти стоит: приподняв ткань штанов, через нее красиво проступают очертания члена. Лара может смотреть на это вечно, но в то же время ее так и тянет к нему, такому податливому, уязвимому и отзывчивому на любое прикосновение. Она опускает ладонь на грудь Якова, посередке покрытую порослью мягких темных волос, на ощупь еще более нежных и приятных, чем на его голове. Она чувствует его чуть прерывистое от возбуждения дыхание, слышит ладонью ускоренное биение сердца, такого близкого, что, кажется, еще немного — и можно будет ухватить его, трепетно сокращающееся от любви, рукой. У Якова нежно-розовые соски, и это так удивительно мило, Лара дразнит их, случайно чуть цепляя ногтем. Она не знает, не слишком ли унизительна для него такая ласка — и все же стоит попробовать. Она подносит палец к его рту — Яков послушно лижет его, — а потом принимается обводить сосок, с удовольствием наблюдая, как к нему приливает кровь, а Яков еле удерживается, чтобы не выгнуть спину, подаваясь то ли прочь, то ли навстречу, и дыхание его учащается. Это так прекрасно, что Лара проделывает то же и с другим соском. 

Но когда она ведет рукой ниже, наконец проскальзывает ладонью под резинку штанов и, осторожно отодвинув крайнюю плоть, касается влажным большим пальцем нежной розовой и немного липкой головки, Яков не подается навстречу — а наоборот, с мучительным стоном выскальзывает и, повернувшись на бок, утыкается лицом ей между ног и вдыхает ее возбужденный запах. Лара задерживает над ним руку, с мгновение не зная, что делать, а потом просто позволяет ему вжиматься в ее бедра, едва не задыхаясь, и тереться о себя носом. Конечно, между сжатых ног до промежности он не достает — но сама близость, его горячее дыхание и то, с каким отчаянием он вцепляется руками в нее, пытаясь ухватиться за ткань ее узких бежевых брюк, теплой волной гонит возбуждение по телу, и Лара вздрагивает, когда от прилившей к низу живота крови плечам становится немного прохладно, словно где-то гуляет сквозняк, тогда как не ней надета только майка-хенли. 

Лара кладет ладонь Якову на макушку, поощряя то, что ему так хочется. 

Он стонет в нее. 

Утробно, мучительно, так, словно его пытают или трахают — словно он сам себе наносит болезненные раны, от которых только все слаще и слаще. 

Ларе не хочется мучить его еще сильнее — но приходится отстранить его на то мгновение, пока она, чуть привстав и снова сев, теперь придвинувшись к самому краю кровати, снимает разом брюки и белье.

От ее запаха, такого явного и близкого, теперь не прикрытого слоями ткани, Яков словно дуреет. Он соскальзывает с кровати на пол, обнимая Лару за ногу, прижимается колючей щекой к голени, касается ее губами и дорожкой поцелуев поднимается вверх, задержавшись особенно долгим на косточке округлого колена, и в конце концов оказывается между ее ног. Его лоб влажный от пота, и, должно быть, возбуждение так сильно, что приносит явный дискомфорт, если не боль — но Яков не смеет притрагиваться к себе. Вместо этого он, поцеловав нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра и поколебавшись с мгновение, словно бы сомневаясь, борясь с порывом или даже боясь чего-то, наконец сдается самому себе и накатывающему желанию, и подается вперед. Когда он прижимается к ее лону губами, пока только поверх, от одного только этого легкого давления Ларе кажется, что она уже вот-вот готова кончить; она опирается ладонью о край кровати, а другой одобрительно гладит Якова по волосам, и тот, не смея поднять на Лару взгляд, осторожно раскрывает ее языком и проскальзывает между. Несмотря на то, что его борода колется, это совсем ее не отвлекает, даже наоборот: Лара прерывисто выдыхает — потому что задерживала дыхание слишком долго. Когда он проводит языком снизу вверх, от трепещущего влажного входа до горящего пульсирующим от каждого прикосновения удовольствием клитора, Лара уже совсем мокрая. Яков касается клитора языком, вылизывая его так нежно и осторожно, словно боится вот-вот сделать что-то не так, не понравиться Ларе, быть недостаточно хорошим для нее. Она хочет сказать ему, что это ни к чему, — поэтому она опускает руку вниз и касается его подбородка, заставляя приподнять голову и взглянуть в глаза. У него блестящие от смазки губы, даже немного есть на бороде, и из приоткрытого рта вырывается тяжелое дыхание. Лара кивает ему, слегка улыбнувшись, — и Яков захватывает губами клитор и с явным удовольствием начинает посасывать его. Он крепко держит ее за бедра, и Лара откидывает голову назад, закрыв глаза и отдавшись этому горячечному чувству. Яков хорош — несмотря на все свое напряжение, он, кажется, наконец отдается ей, начинает принимать без каких-либо задних мыслей или внутренних противоречий, и его рот и язык удивительно ловок, словно былы созданы для этого. Ларе приходит в голову отвратительная, грязная аналогия с молитвой — а такая уж ли она грязная, если желания и чувства Якова отдаться ей абсолютно искренни, даже в каком-то смысле чисты и непорочны? Она нужна ему, а он нужен ей — и в этом сладостном вожделении Лара сейчас не видит ничего дурного. Все мысли отметаются сами собой, когда Яков стонет прямо в нее, и его голос словно вибрацией отдается по всему телу. Она не может удержаться от того, чтобы не начать прерывисто стонать следом, когда Яков проскальзывает языком внутрь нее. Ей так хорошо, что можно захлебнуться — но где-то совсем рядом с начинающим постепенно накрывать длинным, глубоким оргазмом Лара вдруг вспоминает о самом Якове.

— Кончи со мной, — еле-еле выговаривая слова между рваными стонами и попытками вдохнуть еще и еще, шепчет Лара. 

Краем глаза на границе осознаваемого она видит, как Яков опускает руку вниз и сжимает себя — и буквально через пару движений его руки ее накрывает так, что она забывает, как дышать. 

Ей нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. Она все еще чувствует горячий рот Якова у себя между ног, но он уже не ласкает ее, а просто нежно прижимается, ловя поцелуями каждую новую замедляющуюся пульсацию ее лона. 

Лара открывает глаза. 

— Поцелуй меня, — возвращает она его же фразу, и Яков, с падающими на лицо влажными от пота прядями волос, с припухшими губами и мокрой щетиной, со странным благоговением в глазах и румянцем, проступившим на щеках и шее, с капельками пота на груди и наскоро смазанным семенем на животе так безумно красив в это короткое мгновение. Он как-то до странного стыдливо поправляет штаны и послушно поднимается, подаваясь к ее губам. Ей нравится его запах — но еще больше ей нравится ее собственный запах на нем, ее смазка на его красивом чувственном лице. 

В поцелуе язык Якова ничуть не хуже, чем у нее между ног, — и когда она касается его своим, то чувствует, что Яков, как и прежде, отдается ей весь, без остатка. 

Когда Лара натягивает белье, Яков не может отвести от нее взгляда — и то и дело ненароком касается ее, то плеч, то спины, то шеи, то бедер.

Они ложатся спать, едва помещаясь вдвоем на этой самой кровати. Лара обнимает Якова сзади, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, и Яков спит, словно младенец — и никакие петухи не смогут утром потревожить его сон.


End file.
